Daisy the Diesel Railcar and Friends
Daisy the Diesel Railcar and Friends is a Thomas Stories and Movies/Thomas Parody Series. Cast *Daisy as Thomas *Elizabeth as Edward *D261 as Henry *Old Stuck-Up as Gordon *Diesel 10 as James *Smudger as Percy *Peter Sam as Toby *Duncan as Duck *Splatter & Dodge as Donald & Douglas *Mavis as Oliver *Emily as Diesel *Mighty Mac as Bill & Ben *Fergus as BoCo *Thomas as Daisy *Oliver as Mavis *Culdee as Stepney *Diesel as Emily *Sir Handel as Bertie *Spamcan as Salty *Kevin as Harvey *Bash & Dash as Bill & Ben *BoCo as Fergus *Dennis as Skarloey *Arthur as Rheneas *Bertie as Sir Handel *Toby as Peter Sam *Freddie as Rusty *Duck as Duncan *Hiro as Duke *Rusty as Freddie *Bill & Ben as Mighty Mac *Rheneas as Arthur *Flora as Lady *James as Diesel 10 *Donald & Douglas as Splatter & Dodge *The Stationmaster's Wife as Sir Topham Hatt *Caroline as Terence *Flynn as Trevor *Scruff as Toad *George as Derek *Scruffey as Bulgy *Edward as Elizabeth *Derek as George *Spencer as Murdoch *Murdoch as Spencer *Terence as Caroline *Colin as Cranky *Bulgy as Scruffey *Mr. Percival as Himself *Jack as Harold *Isobella as Rosie *Percy as Smudger *Norman as Bulstrode *Alfie as Jeremy *Henrietta as Molly *Bertram as Stanley *Max & Monty as Annie & Clarabel *Ned as Whiff *Toad as Scruff *Skarloey as Dennis *Rocky as Himself *Henry as D261 *Patrick as The Spiteful Breakvan *Harold as Jack *Jeremy as Alfie *Whiff as Ned *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Byron *Stephen as Nelson *The Spiteful Brakevan as Patrick *Marion as Oliver (Pack) *Timothy as Buster *Rosie as Isobella *Reg as Kelly *Annie & Clarabel as Max & Monty *Miss Jenny as Herself *The Foreman as Himself *Nelson as Stephen *Pinknose as Connor *Mallard as Caitlin *Big City Engine as Hank *Lady as Flora *Flying Scotsman as Flynn *Zorran (from TUGS) as Belle *Bear as Hector *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Gator *Buster as Timothy *Oliver (Pack) as Marion *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Reg *The Diesel Shunter as Philip *Rickety as Samson *Hank as Big City Engine *Bert as Godred *Stepney as Culdee *Rex as Lord Harry *Mike as Stanley/No. 2 *Salty as Spamcan *Samson as Rickety *Wilbert as Fred Pelhay *Flynn as Flying Scotsman *Hector as Bear *Gordon as Old Stuck-Up *Philip as The Diesel Shunter *Caitlin as Mallard *Fred Pelhay as Wilbert *Skiff as Sixteen *Boulder as Ryan *Sixteen as Skiff *Godred as Bert *Lord Harry as Rex *Stanley/No. 2 as Mike *Ryan as Boulder *The Chinese Dragon as Hugo *Hugo as The Chinese Dragon Episodes Season 1 *Daisy and Old Stuck-Up/Daisy gets Tricked *Elizabeth and Old Stuck-Up/Elizabeth Helps Out *The Sad Story of D261/Come Out, D261! *Elizabeth, Old Stuck-Up and D261/D261 to the Rescue *Daisy's Train/A Big Day for Daisy *Daisy and the Trucks/Trouble for Daisy *Daisy and the Breakdown Train/Daisy Saves the Day *Diesel 10 and the Coaches/Diesel 10 Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars *Diesel 10 and the Express/A Proud Day for Diesel 10 *Daisy and the Guard/Daisy and the Conductor *Daisy Goes Fishing *Daisy, Caroline and the Snow/Caroline the Car *Daisy and Sir Handel/Daisy and Sir Handel's Great Race *Diesels and Turntables *Trouble in the Shed *Smudger Runs Away *Coal/D261's Special Coal *The Flying Kipper *Horns and Sneezes *Peter Sam and the Stout Lady/Peter Sam the Narrow Gauge Engine *Daisy in Trouble/Daisy Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Diesel 10 in a Mess *Off the Rails/Old Stuck-Up Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Daisy's Christmas Party Season 2 *Daisy, Smudger and the Coal/Double Trouble *Cows/A Cow on the Line *Sir Handel's Chase *Saved from Scrap *Old Iron *Daisy and Flynn/A New Friend for Daisy *Smudger and the Signal *Duncan Takes Charge *Smudger and Jack/Smudger Proves a Point *The Runaway *Smudger Takes the Plunge *Pop Goes the Emily *Dirty Work/Emily's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Duncan *Better Late Than Never *Patrick/Splatter and Dodge *The Deputation *Daisy Comes to Breakfast *Thomas *Smudger's Predicament *The Traction Enginesel *Wrong Road *Elizabeth's Exploit *Ghost Train/Smudger's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Daisy and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf for Smudger *Smudger's Promise *Time For Trouble *Old Stuck-Up and the Famous Visitor *Splatter's Duck *Daisy Gets Bumped *Daisy, Smudger and the High Speed Engine *Emily Does It Again *D261's Forest *The Trouble with Mud *No Joke for Diesel 10 *Daisy, Smudger and the Post Train/Daisy, Smudger and the Mail Train *Trust Daisy *Oliver *Peter Sam's Tightrope *Elizabeth, Flynn and the Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Diesel 10 Goes Buzz Buzz *All At Sea *One Good Turn *Diesel Engines *Escape *Mavis Owns Up *Scruffey *Heroes *Smudger, Diesel 10 and the Fruitful Day *Daisy and Smudger's Christmas Adventure/Daisy and Smudger's Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Granpuff *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Engines *A Bad Day for Bertie *Toby and the Refreshment Lady *Trucks!/Freddie Helps Toby *Home at Last *Rock 'N' Roll *Special Funnel *Diesel Engine *Passengers and Polish *Gallant Old Engine/The Gallant Old Engine *Freddie to the Rescue *Daisy and Culdee *Train Stops Play *Bowled Out *D261 and the Elephant *Scruff Stands By *Bull's Eyes *Daisy and the Special Letter *Paint Pots and Queens/Daisy Meets the Queen *Fish *Special Attraction *Mind That Bike Season 5 *Colin Bugs *Horrid Diesel *A Better View for Old Stuck-Up *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party *Diesel 10 and the Trouble with Trees *Old Stuck-Up and the Gremlin *Bye Derek! *Baa! *Put Upon Smudger *Peter Sam and the Flood *Haunted D261 *Double Teething Troubles *Cudlee Gets Lost *Peter Sam's Discovery *Something in the Air *Daisy, Smudger and Madge *Daisy and the Rumors *Mavis' Find *Happy Ever After *The Stationmaster's Wife's Holiday *A Surprise for Smudger/A Big Surprise for Smudger *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Duck Gets Spooked *Freddie and the Tank Engine *Snow Season 6 *Spaceman's Secret *Kevin to the Rescue *No Sleep for Colin *A Bad Day for Jack the Dump Truck/A Bad Day for Jack *Edward the Blue Engine/Edward the Tank Engine *The Fogman *Harold Jumps In *A Friend in Need *It's Only Snow *Twin Trouble *The World's Strongest Engine *Scaredy Engines *Smudger and the Haunted Mine *Middle Engine *Diesel 10 and the Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Old Stuck-Up Takes a Tumble *Smudger's Chocolate Crunch *Buffer Bother *Peter Sam Had a Little Lamp *Daisy, Smudger and the Squeak *Daisy the Jet Engine/Daisy and the Jet Engine *Elizabeth the Very Useful Engine/Elizabeth the Really Useful Engine *Dunkin' Duck *Freddie Saves the Day *Faulty Whistles Season 7 *Diesel's New Coaches *Smudger Gets it Right *Mighty, Mac and BoCo *The Old Bridge *Elizabeth's Brass Band *What's the Matter with D261? *Diesel 10 and the Queen of Sodor *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refreshment Lady's Tea Stand *The Spottes Record *Peter Sam's Windmill/Peter Sam and the Windmill *Bad Day at the Castle *Arthur and the Roller Coaster *Spaceman's Stormy Tale *Snow Engine/Mavis the Snow Engine *Something Fishy *The Runaway Elephant *Peace and Quiet *BoCo Breaks the Rules/Daisy and the Search for BoCo *Scruffey Rides Again *Jack and the Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dreesing Engine *Old Stuck-Up and Murdoch *Not So Hasty Puddings/Daisy and the Alvange *Trusty Freddie *Three Cheers for Daisy!/Hooray for Daisy! Season 8 *Daisy and the Tuba *Smudger's New Whistle *Daisy to the Rescue *D261 and the Wishing Tree *Diesel 10 Gets a New Coat *Smudger's Big Mistake *Daisy, Diesel and the Snowplough *Don't Tell Daisy *Diesel's New Route *Daisy and the Fireworks Display *Old Stuck-Up in Charge *Spic and Span *Elizabeth the Great *Squeak, Rattle and Roll *Daisy and the Circus *Daisy Gets it Right *As Good as Old Stuck-Up *Fish *Elizabeth's Adventure *Halloween *You Can Do it Peter Sam! *Chickens to School *Too Hot for Daisy *Diesel 10 Goes too Far *Smudger and the Magic Carpet Season 9 *Smudger and the Oil Painting *Daisy and the Rainbow *Henrietta's Special Special *Daisy's Milkshake Muddle *Bill & Ben *Daisy and the Toy Shop *Respect for Old Stuck-Up *Daisy and the Birthday Picnic *Tuneful Tools *Arthur and the Dinosaur *Daisy and the New Engine *Peter Sam Feels Left Out *Daisy Tries His Best *The Magic Lamp *Daisy and the Staute *D261 and the Flagpole *Diesel Knows Best *Daisy's Day Off *Daisy's New Trucks *Duck and the Old Mine *Bold and Brave *Dennis the Brave *Saving Elizabeth *Daisy and the Golden Eagle *Keeping Up with Diesel *Power Flower Season 10 *Follow That Flower *A Smooth Ride *Daisy and the Jet Plane *Smudger and the Funfair/Smudger and the Carnival *The Green Controller *Duck Drops a Clanger *Daisy's Tricky Tree *Peter Sam's Afternoon Off *It's Good to Be it Old Stuck-Up *Seeting and Sights *Fearless Rusty *Peter Sam's New Shed *Elizabeth Srikes Out *Topped Off Daisy *Which Way Now? *Daisy and the Shooting Star *Big Strong D261 *Sticky Toffee Daisy/Sticky Taffee Daisy *Warf and Place *Daisy's Frosty Snowman *Diesel and the Special Coaches/Diesel and the Special Cars *Daisy and the Colours/Daisy and the Colors *Daisy and the Birthday Mail *Duck's Bluff *Missing Trucks/Missing Cars *Daisy and the Treasure *Diesel 10 and the Second Best *Daisy and Dennis' Big Day Out Season 11 *Daisy and the Storyteller *Diesel's Rubbish/Diesel and the Garbage *Dream On *Dirty Work *Bear the Horrid *Old Stuck-Up and the Enginner/Old Stuck-Up and the Mailtace *Daisy and the Speaceship *D261's Lucky Trucks/D261's Lucky Day *Daisy and the Lighthouse *Daisy and the Big Band *Smokes and Millors *Daisy Sets Sail *Don't Be Silly Billy *Elizabeth and the Mail *Hide and Peep *Peter Sam's Thumiph *Daisy and the Runaway Car *Daisy in Trouble *Daisy and the Stinky Cheese *Smudger and the Left Lugguge/Smudger and the Left Baggage *Duck Does it All *Bertie in Chrage *Cooling Trucks *Ding-a-Ling *Dennis Storms Though *Wash Behind My Buffers Season 12 *Daisy and the Billboard *Staddy Eddie *Islobba's Funfair Special/Islobba's Carnival Special *Mountain Marvel *Heave Ho Daisy! *Peter Sam's Special Surprise *Excellent Diesel *The Party Surprise *Saved You! *Duck and the Hot Air Balloon *Diesel 10 Works it Out *Tram Trouble *Don't Go Back *Old Stuck-Up Takes a Shortcut *The Man of the Hills *Daisy Puts the Breaks On *Smudger and the Bandstand *Push, Me Pull You *Best Friends Season 13 *Creaky Colin *The Lion of Sodor *Tickled Pink *Double Trouble *Slippy Sodor *The Early Bird *Play Time *Daisy and the Pigs *Time for a Story *Smudger's Parcel *Peter Sam's New Whistle *A Blooming Mess *Daisy and the Runaway Kite *Steamy Sodor *Splish, Splash, Splosh! *The Biggest Present of All *Snow Tracks *D261's Good Deeds *Buzzy Bees *Hiro Helps Out Season 14 *Daisy's Tall Friend *Diesel 10 in the Dark *Pingy Pongy Pick Up *Charlie and Eddie *Peter Sam and the Whistling Woods *D261's Health and Safety *Emily's Special Delivery *Pop Goes Daisy *Victor Says Yes *Daisy in Chrage *Being Smudger *Merry Winter Wish *Daisy and the Snowman Party *Daisy's Crazy Day *Jumping Jobi Wood! *Daisy and Toad *O the Indignity *Jitters and Japes *Merry Misty Island *D261's Magic Box Season 15 *Old Stuck-Up and Ferdinand *Peter Sam and Bash *Diesel and Dash *Smudger's New Friends *Elizabeth the Hero *Diesel 10 to the Rescue *Happy Hiro *Up, Up and Away! *D261's Happy Coal *Let it Snow *Surprise, Surprise *Murdoch the Grand *Stop that Train! *Stuck on You *Big Duchess of Hamilton *Kevin the Steamie *Wonky Whistle *Smudger the Snowman *Tree Trouble *Fiery Mallard Season 16 *Race to the Rescue *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles *Express Coming Through *Smudger and the Monster of Brendam *Ho Ho Snowman *Flash Bang Wallop! *Daisy and the Rubbish Train/Daisy and the Garbage Train *Daisy Horns the Crows *Bust My Buffers! *Smudger and the Calliope *Daisy and the Sounds of Sodor *Spamcan's Surprise *Sodor Surprise Day *Diesel's Winter Party Special *Muddy Matters *Ned's Wish *Welcome Stafford *Don't Bother Victor! *Happy Birthday Sir! *The Christmas Tree Express Movies *Daisy and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines *Daisy and the Great Discovery *Hiro of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *Queen Of The Railway *Tale Of The Brave *The Misadventure Begins *Sodor's Tale Of The Lost Treasure *The Great Race Parodies #Daisy/Thomas #Daisy/TUGS #Daisy/Salty's Lighthouse #Daisy/Theodore Tugboat #Daisy/Codename: Kids Next Door #Daisy/Fanboy and Chum Chum #Daisy/Shining Time Station #Daisy/The Little Engine That Could #Daisy/Mario #Daisy/Sonic #Daisy/The Simpsons #Daisy/Family Guy #Daisy/Toy Story #Daisy/Skarloey #Daisy/Jack and the Pack #Daisy/Horrid Henry #Daisy/Pokemon #Daisy/Percy #Daisy/Snow White #Daisy/Dr. Seuss #Daisy/Toby #Daisy/Edward #Daisy/Donald #Daisy/Douglas #Daisy/Diesel 10 #Daisy/Splatter #Daisy/Dodge #Daisy/Diesel #Daisy/Arry #Daisy/Bert Category:TTTE Spoofs Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas parodies Category:Daisy